Will I be able to trust again?
by The Kookie Monster
Summary: Mikan was back stabbed by people she cared about. She was lied to and she has lost trust. Now that she lost trust from her friends, will she...read to find out the rest of the summary
1. Chapter 1

**_Au_****_thor's Note: _**I hope you enjoy reading this story of Gakuen Alice. :)

**_Summary: _**Mikan was back stabbed by people she cared about. She was lied to and she has lost trust. Now that she lost trust from her friends, will she be able to trust anyone besides her brothers? Will someone take care of Mikan's heart and take care of her with out hurting her?

**_Author's Note: _**For now, I will only be introducing the main characters of this story. The people from Gakuen Alice in Japan are not so I will not, but even without me telling you, you probably will know how they look like. Language may change as it goes on

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Introduction of the Characters:<span>_**

**Mikan Sakura Yukihara: **A 15 year old girl that has rare Alice's. Has three overprotective brothers. Has brunette hair and up to the waist. Olive colored eyes. In the dangerous ability.

**Tsubasa Yukihara: **Mikan's twin. Special ability. Navy colored hair with navy eyes.

**Youichi Yukihara: **13 year old boy. Silver hair and olive colored eyes.

**Rei Yukihara: **Age is unknown. Wears a mask sometimes. Not in front of siblings. Black hair and silver eyes.

**Haruto Walker: **leader of his gang. has a twin sister. twin sister is also in the gang. navy hair and silver eyes. age 16

**Haruna Walker:** Sister of the leader. Silver hair olive eyes age 16

**Yuzuki Hyuuga: **Age 12. Cousin of Natsume (nobody knows... yet) raven colored hair and ruby eyes (puts on contact... eye color is emerald)

**Kazuki Yukihara: **Cousin of the three Yukihara children. Keeps it a secret that he goes there and Haruto doesn't know about this. Silver hair and navy eyes.

**Takuto Yukihara: **Same as above. Black hair with ruby eyes.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

Flashback

"_Let's break up. I never loved you, Polka," Natsume said harshly._

_I ran after he said that, tears rolling down my face. Even when I got to my class the following afternoon, before I went into the classroom, I heard all my friends saying shit about me._

"_I only became her friend because she was the daughter of the Yukihara."_

"_Same here. She's so dumb and I never wanted to be her friend."_

End of Flashback

I never thought that my friends could be backstabbing. By the way, I'm Mikan Yukihara, the only daughter of Izumi and Yuka Yukihara. I have 3 overprotective brothers. Their names are Rei (Persona), Tsubasa, and Youichi Yukihara.

I'm 15 and so is Tsubasa. I have brunette hair and olive colored eyes, Tsubasa has navy blue eyes and hair, Youichi has silver hair and eyes, and Rei has black hair and navy eyes.

My Alice is the S.E.C and nullification, Youichi has the ghost manipulation, Tsubasa has the shadow manipulation and Rei has the mark of death Alice.

Since I was backstabbed by all my friends, my parents decided to enroll me in a different school. Now instead of Gakuen Alice in Japan, I go to Gakuen Alice in America. My parents are known everywhere, so we get accepted everywhere.

The flight to America wasn't that bad, but I was in a bad mood. I don't want to fall in love again, and I'm afraid to trust people.

"Mikan-ne, we're here," Youichi, the youngest, said.

"Thanks, Yo-chan."

We got to the Gakuen Alice in America, and there was a teacher waiting for us in front of the gates.

"Hello, you must be the Yukihara's. I'm Mikura Walker. I'm the homeroom teacher for you three and Rei, well he can help me assist my ability class."

"What ability class do you teach?"

"Dangerous."

"Hey thats the same with me and Youichi. Too bad you're in the Special Ability class, Tsubasa."

"Shut up Mikan," he answered.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I wish you were with us though," I said as I gave the sad puppy eyes to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed and forgave me. Haha, easy to get them to forgive me so easily.

As we walked to class, all three of us were chatting. About random stuff, who we'll meet, etc.

Mikura stopped us and gave us instructions.

"Stay here until I give you the cue alright?" We all nodded our heads to tell her we were listening.

She went in and yelled. Why? Cuz the class was really loud. When I first transferred into Gakuen Alice Japan, it was loud also. Wow, like old times.

"We have three new students so welcome them alright?"

The class answered in unison. And at that, we entered the classroom. We had a stoic face on, well at least I did because of what happened back in Japan.

"I'm Tsubasa Yukihara, Shadow manipulation, Special Ability class, and Special star." Tsubasa had a smile on his face and every girl actually had hearts in their eyes, and the guys, well for them were glaring at him.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara, Nullification and the SEC. Dangerous Ability class, and Special star." I just glared at the people in the class, and everyone else shuddered.

And lastly, Youichi introduced himself with a stoic face like me.

"Youichi Yukihara, Ghost Manipulation, Dangerous Ability, and Special star."

"Well then, anyone have any questions for them?"

Nobody raised their hands because of the aura Youichi and I were emitting.

"Then, I'll be choosing partners for you guys."

"Uh, no. We're going to be sitting next to each other."

Mikura gave us a confusing look, and I answered:

"Yes, I have problems with sitting next to other people. I need to be with my brothers."

Then she gave us an understanding look. She pointed to the last row, which had three seats. We made it there without any fuss, and personally I like it that way.

First bell rang, but Mikura just said that it was free period because of us. As in new students. Now this is really like in Japan.

People around us came to ask questions, especially to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-kun, are you going out with anyone?"

"Ah, um yeah. I actually am. She lives in Japan and her name is Misaki."

"Oh. Thats too bad. I was going to ask you out. Oh and by the way I'm Samantha. Sam for short," said Samantha.

"And I'm Brianna, her twin."

"Nice to meet you guys," he said.

**_Tsubasa's POV_**

In my mind, a lot of things were running through it. There were a lot of annoying people.

"Tsubasa, lets go," I heard Mikan whisper to me. I can tell she's really uncomfortable right now.

"Sure, Youichi, we're going alright?" He nodded and all three of us started to head toward the door in the front.

Once we were out, Mikan bursted.

"THEY'RE SLUTS!"

"Mikan, thats overboard. Don't you think?" I questioned. Down deep inside I was thinking of the same thing.

"Tsubasa, don't deny it. I know you think the same thing. And do remember that I have the mind reading Alice. After all I do have the S.E.C."

Damn.. I forgot about that.

"And don't swear."

"I'm sorry, seriously. Mikan you gotta chill."

"Don't tell me to chill."

I was looking at Youichi for help, but he had disappeared.

"Uhh, Mikan I think I'm going to look for Youichi," I said as I tried to run.

"Nuh uh, Mister." Mikan had said as she gripped her hand on my wrist.

I flinched. She smirked right at me.

"Hahaha. Can't you take a joke. I was kidding. You don't think I'll harm you right," she said as she let go of my hand. I was relieved that she did.

"Mikan, please don't play that kind of joke on me. You know how much I hate that when you do it onto me."

"I know. Thats why I do it. To annoy you."

"..."

"Well, I had a lot of fun today."

"What the f***."

"Don't swear. I'm going to punch you the next time you do, dork."

"Alright, alright. Chill, Mikan."

"Don't tell me to chill. EVER AGAIN. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now lets go look for Youichi. Knowing him, he should be at the basketball courts."

"Haha, yeah that is true. So which way is the basketball courts?"

"The basketball courts?" A voice came from behind us.

We turned to see who it was. It was a boy, around the same age as us. The boy has navy blue hair and crimson eyes. Just like Hyuuga.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Haruto. Haruto Walker. And no I'm not related to the teacher here. Btw, I like you guys already. Also your brother Youichi."

"Alright thanks. I don't give a crap," I hear Mikan say to him.

"Uh bye, we'll find the courts ourselves," I say as I grab Mikan by the hand and go outside.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Didn't want you to go all black back there," I replied.

**_Haruto's POV_**

Hm, I really like them. Especially Mikan. I'm going to make them join my gang before anyone else spots there eyes on them. And it looks like Mikan doesn't trust people anymore. I spotted my friends and I called out to them:

"Hey Takuto, Yuzuki, Haruna, Akari, and Kazuki. You won't believe who I just saw."

"I might know who you ran into, Haruto. I saw you with Mikan and I jumped out of the window from the third floor when I saw rest of the gang," Yuzuki said.

"Yuzuki... Don't do anything reckless like that." Akari said.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, but you need to stop doing it. You'll get hurt if you do it often."

"I'm glad you worry about me, but I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You know, I noticed that Mikan doesn't trust anyone but her brothers," Haruna said.

"Thats true, but we're going to have to make her trust us. I want them in our gang," I said.

"Uh why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ohhh! Someone's got a crush on Mikan!" Takuto and Kazuki both said in unison.

"I do not! I just said that I want them in my group."

"We're just teasing you. But we know you like her. So go for it!" Kazuki said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Well thats it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review :). I would like to know if I should continue with this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks for the only two reviewers last chapter! They were **xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx, athenas desire, Sakura4eva,** and **GakuenDeath**! And also thank you for the people who have read this! I really appreciate it if the readers would review the story. I would like to know how the story is from your perspective so I know what to improve on! It will help a lot and I hope you do! But no pressure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kazuki's POV<em>**

Wow, I didn't know that they would actually come here in America. Why didn't I notice them before in the classroom? I guess they didn't realize I was there either. Or Takuto. I guess we all changed in the past couple of years since the last time we have seen each other.

"Kazuki, what are you thinking about?" Takuto, my brother, asked me.

"About why are cousins are here," I told him. Now, we were away from the group and Takuto had followed me.

"Oh yeah, I was surprised also. I'm surprised that we both didn't notice them in the classroom."

"You too? I was just thinking that?" I chuckled.

"Well lets go talk to them later alright? We'll have them join our gang."

"What ever." I replied.

We went back to our dorm, and well on the way, Takuto began to flirt with girls. Not that I'm not used to it or anything. But I hate it so much when he flirts.

"Hey Takuto!" One slut called out. I don't even bother remembering her name.

"Hey, Maki!" Takuto calls out sweetly.

"Do you want to come over today?" She asks in a sickening sweet voice.

"Um.. I'll think about it alright?"

"Oh, alright. I'll be waiting in my room."

As we walked away from her, I automatically make a face towards him.

"Whats with that face, Kazuki?"

"I hate that slut, and every slut that talks to you."

"Aww, your just jealous because every girl talks to me." Takuto begins to tease me with this AGAIN.

"Don't you ever tell me that. Maybe I should just show the pictures of you from the time we were little when you were afraid of monsters."

Takuto's eyes darken. That meant that he'll shut up and that was fine by me.

"Good. Now lets get back to our rooms. I want to get started on my homework. And no I'm not going to do yours also."

"Dang it. Can't you please do it?"

"No way. You said that last time and I couldn't finish mine!"

That shut him up. He got his homework from his room and came into mine. Oh well, I guess I'll teach him on how to do the work that the teachers gave us.

"I can't believe we have a lot of homework."

"It is not a lot if you actually understood the lesson, dope," I replied.

"I can't believe your calling me a dope."

"What else am I suppose to call you."

"By my name."

"You don't deserve that name." I said bluntly.

"Just help me with my homework."

I finished mine in class because the lessons were to easy.

"Which subject?"

"Aren't you going to do your homework?"

"Finished it during class."

"Math."

"Your good at math. Do it on your own."

"Fine. That is the only subject I have."

"And you ask me for help?"

"Yeah, because I don't want to do any."

"I told you I'm not going to do your share."

"What ever."

"Hey, Kazuki, do you want to go find them now?"

"Sure. I guess we can do that." We both got up to leave to look for them.

**_Mikan's POV_**

I was in my room when my brothers came in. They had two people with them and I had no clue who they were.

"Who are they?"

"Don't you remember us?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"I'm Kazuki and this is my brother, Takuto," said the person with silver hair and navy blue eyes. The other person had jet black hair like Persona. And his eyes were ruby.

"Kazuki and Takuto. Those names ring a familiar bell," I murmured.

"Uh, duh. We're your cousins." Takuto said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nah, it is alright. I'm just playing with you."

"Don't. I don't think you should be messing with her," Tsubasa warned.

"Why?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"What ever."

"And don't do that either."

"I don't understand."

"You'll find out eventually."

They looked at me confusingly and I just turned around. I started walking the opposite direction and Tsubasa, Youichi, and the twins started following me. I went straight to the basketball courts so I can start shooting some baskets.

On the way to the courts, we ran into Haruto.

"Hi, Haruto," the twins said in unison.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. Stalking the new students to the basketball courts."

"Ah, mind if I tag along?"

"Fuck off," I said.

"You better listen to her, Haruto."

"Why?"

"It's going to get scary if you stay around and not listen her," Youichi said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**That is pretty much it for the second chapter of this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review to this story. I want to know how I can improve on the story with the help of the reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten from: **xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx**, **KashinoXIchigo4ever, **and **sEcretmiNdLoLITA**! People who have read and reviewed the chapters of this story will be posted up and I will give a special thanks to them. :D Or if you have any chapter ideas I will gladly accept them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kazuki's POV<em>**

As Youichi and Tsubasa told us, we decided that we were going to listen to Mikan. And we're going to find out what had happened at Japan to know why they are here.

"Mikan, wait for us," Tsubasa called after his sister.

"Hell no, lets go to the basket ball courts now!" Now I can see why they warned us about her. She can get a little scary if you don't listen to her.

Boy, am I glad that I don't have her as my sister. But then again, she is my cousin. So I have to deal with it either way. I sighed.

"What's the matter, Kazu?" Haruto asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I'm glad that I don't have Mikan as my sister, but how we have to deal with it because we're her cousins."

"Ah, I think I understand. I was just thinking that a minute ago."

Of course, we're brothers after all. We started walking to the basketball courts with them and decided to shoot some baskets with them.

Little did we know that Tsubasa, Mikan, and Youichi are really good at basketball.

While we were walking down to the basketball courts, the rest of the gangs had joined with us.

"Hey, Kazuki, you going to shoot hoops with your brother?"

"Yeah, with Mikan and her brother."

"Alright. Since we have 8 people total, we'll have a game."

Mikan had over heard about playing a game and said:

"You can have the gang members. Us three will play against you 5."

"And you're saying that you can beat all 5 of us?"

"Yes." Mikan said bluntly.

"We're the best team in the world though."

"That's because Tsubasa, Youichi, and I never played in the games."

"We'll have game then. But in the end, we're going to be the ones that are going to win." Haruto said.

"Then lets have a bet to this game."

"Mikan. You're joking right?" Tsubasa said nervously.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you, Tsubasa?"

"No."

"Then good, we'll have a bet. If you guys lose you'll have to listen us."

"And if you guys lose, you're going to have to join the gang. And Mikan, you're going to be my girlfriend."

"Tsk, fine. I don't care, but before that, you gotta beat us at basketball," she said with a smirk.

**_Tsubasa's POV_**

Oh no. This isn't going to be good at all.

'Hey, Tsubasa. Don't sweat it.' -M

'How can you tell me not to sweat it! If we lose, you're going to have to be his girlfriend! And I'm not going to let that happen.'-T

'I agree with Tsubasa-ni, Mikan-ne.' -Y

'Hey, if we ever lose to them, we always have Persona to blackmail them.' -M

'If you say so, Mikan-ne.' -Y

'Hey, trust me. We are not going to lose. Have we ever lost a game before?' -M

'No, now that I think about it, we never did.' -T

'And how about the people on the opposing team. Were they ever a problem?' -M

"Never. No matter who they were and how good they were, we always beat them.' -T

'So we have no problem then.' -M

She grinned while saying that and it kinda gave me the creeps. Well, its true what she said so I guess we'll be fine.

We got on with the game and for a while we just let them score. Always Mikan's plan.

"What happened? I thought you and your brother's are good at basketball."

"Hell yes we are. We're just letting you guys score," said Youichi with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then start playing."

Right now the score was 16 to 2. We're playing up to 50 and oh boy are they in trouble. Once Mikan gets serious about this, the other team doesn't even stand a chance against us.

"You asked for it Haruto."

Mikan started to dribble the ball to the other side to make a shoot and it went in without a problem. The same scene kept happening until we scored up to 50 points. The team were out of breath, while we weren't.

"So? And I thought you guys can beat us?" Mikan said.

They were dumbfounded and that was we were expecting.

"Now you guys will be listening to us until we all graduate. Oh, Kazuki and Takuto. You guys can be off the hook and boss them around if you want. But me, Youichi, and Tsubasa get to boss you guys around also. Understood?"

They nod at us and saying that they understood what she said.

"Wait. Why do they get to boss us around?" Haruto asks.

"Why? Thats easy. Its because we said so."

"No really. Why is that?"

"It's because we're related. They are our cousins and of course it applies to all family members."

"So, we can actually boss the leader around." Kazuki said.

"Don't even try to boss us around," warned Haruto.

"Well, technically we can because Mikan gave us the okay to do it," Takuto said.

"Fine, do what ever you want."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**So how was this chapter? Good? Sorry for this long update. I was really busy and I also had a writer's block. If you guys give me any ideas for the next chapter I might be able to update a little soone :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**Ahh... I only received one review last chapter. Was it that bad? Hehe I'm sorry then. I'm trying to make it better, but I need some ideas. These ideas are just popping into my head so this story is going without a plot so. Please do share.

Sorry from the long update. I was really busy, and I will be because my finals aren't until after break and I will be killing myself with all the studying going on. Hope I will receive some reviews for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haruto's POV<em>**

She's sure interesting. Easily beat us in basketball also. I wonder whose class she'll be in. Hopefully ours.

"Hey Haruto, can you please by us drinks?" Kazuki asked.

"Wait, no. Go buy us drinks." Takuto demanded.

"And why do I need to listed to you guys?"

"Do we need to tell Mikan that you're not listening to us?"

I shook my head and I took the rest of the gang with me. Ugh I can't believe this. We lost to a girl, and she only had two people on her team. And she did most of the shooting. I can't believe this.

"Fuck. I lost to a girl and now I have to hear Takuto and his brother demanding me to do all the work for them."

"Well, you kind of picked a fight with the Yukihara siblings. And you got what you deserved." My sister said.

"Haruna. Please, don't even mention that."

With that my sister just didn't say anything to me.

"Doesn't that mean that they're going to be in our gang?" Yuzuki pondered.

"If you put it that way, I really don't know."

"She's taking over the gang," Haruna said with a smirk.

"I think that she shouldn't be that happy about winning against me."

"She beat your ass with only two people remember?"

"Then I'll go apologize and ask her to be in the gang."

"Go ahead. But you're doing that alone," Yuzuki said.

"I'm also out of it bro. Good luck in asking her."

We went to go get the drinks the twin had asked for and we were going back to them. I decided that I was going to ask Mikan and her brothers to join and find out why she came here. She seemed afraid of being here and getting close to people around her. I wonder why.

**_Mikan's POV_**

Well that was fun beating their asses with Tsubasa and Youichi. I hope I'll be able to beat their asses next time.

"So, Mikan. What do you think about the group that Takuto and Kazuki are hanging out with?"

I didn't say anything at first. But after a moment, "I think they're alright. You guys want to join there group and make a big one? I won't mind."

"ALRIGHT!" Youichi and Tsubasa said in unison.

I chuckled at the reaction that my brother's gave off. Such a happy feeling to be with them.

'Mikan.' -P

'Yes, Nii-san?' -M

'You have a mission to go on tonight.' -P

'Um, no thank you.' -M

'Uncle said if you don't go, you're allowance will be cut off and you won't be getting any for the whole month.' -P

'Fine. I'm taking Tsubasa with me then.' -M

"Hey Tsubasa, we have a mission tonight."

"Cool. What are we doing?"

"Don't know, don't care. Lets just meet him at the usual place at midnight. And no Youichi, you can't come with us." I said when I saw Youichi's eyes begging me to go.

"Why not?"

"Cuz its too dangerous for you." I just said.

I was in a bad mood. I hate missions so much and they're making me go.

"But you're a girl," retorted Youichi.

"Fine. You're coming with us," I growled.

Argh. Just because I'm a 'girl', it doesn't mean I can't do the things he can do. I've been training for all my life and there's nothing that can stop me from doing them.

"Thanks Youichi, you just made your sister in a worse mood."

"She was in a bad mood to begin with, dumbass," he said to my brother with a spat.

**Normal POV**

The trio went to class but didn't pay attention as usual. The classes went by with a flow, and soon the classes were done. Everyone was going in cliques to their club activities, trying to avoid Mikan and her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>** Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. This will be my last chapter. Yes I know. Stupid and well I didn't get enough reviews for this so might as well stop it right?


End file.
